Hasta que me Muera
by Cielo Marino
Summary: En un incidente con Aioros, ya nadie confia en Saga; sin embargo, puede oler su miedo y confirmar su odio. Ahora finalmente, ha decidido hacer algo al respecto, para poner fin a su dolor eterno.


**Extensión de Responsabilidad:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Masami Kurumada.

 **-x-**

 **1\. S** wallow **T** he **K** nife **.**

* * *

" _ **A**_ _sí que nuestras heridas abiertas sangrarán, hasta que nuestras venas se sequen. Ahora debemos tomar esta espina y apartarla de nuestro lado. Agitando en la línea de falla, todavía acordando para desmentir, estás conectado al corazón, pero esta noche te vamos a liberar_ _ **."**_

* * *

Después de entrar en la cocina y ser el centro de todas las miradas, Saga rápidamente se hizo un sándwich y tomó una cerveza, mientras se dirigía hacia fuera sin decir una sola palabra. Realmente odiaba la manera en que todos lo observaban, como si de repente se las arreglara para traicionarlos de la peor manera jamás existida. Quizás debería, sería una buena forma para deshacerse de la sensación hueca.

Incluso Aldebarán lo miraba como si se hubiera unido al Ejército de Ares para ser un Bersekers. Saga se hizo la idea de que no tenía amigos, y probablemente nunca tendría alguno. Tal vez era el momento de olvidar que servía a una Diosa y largarse de allí.

Alzó la vista lentamente, mientras que un Cosmos llamaba su atención.

Aioria descendió del techo de la Mansión Kido, aterrizando justo delante de él.

"Oh, genial." Pensó con amargura. "Ahora viene la parte en donde me dice que me quiere ver muerto."

Aioria miró a Saga durante un momento, casi sintiendo lastima por el semblante torturado en su rostro. Él frunció el ceño, colocando la mejor expresión iracunda que podía forzar. Justo allí, Aioria odiaba a Saga, lo odiaba tanto por lo que había tratado de hacerle a Aioros, que bien podría haberle mandado su Plasma Relámpago de lleno y sin vacilar; después de todo, el Geminiano no parecía dispuesto a esquivarlo.

Respiró profundamente y se detuvo, antes de realizar el siguiente paso.

\- ¿No vas a disculparte con mi hermano?

Saga ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. Sólo se dedicó a observar el sándwich en su regazo.

\- Sí, supongo que debería.

\- ¿Y bien? – Aioria lo miró furioso.

Se encogió de hombros, aún sin mirarlo.

\- Él me odia.

Aioria frunció el ceño con tristeza. El tono que usaba se oía tan derrotado, que se sentía mal por decirle esas cosas que lastimaban. Finalmente, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso a la mansión, sin siquiera voltearse por última vez.

Saga suspiró pesadamente, dejando a un lado su sándwich y bebiendo el resto de su cerveza. Se pasó la mano por la cara y se puso de pie mientras se dirigía hacia la línea de los arboles, y en el horizonte, el sol se sumergía en las montañas.

* * *

" _ **A**_ _sí que traga el cuchillo, esculpe el sendero hasta tu orgullo. Ahora nuestras manos están atadas, los problemas yacen en el interior. Así que rogamos por la noche… para volver a empezar de cero. Incluso ahora que escribo esto, todas las pretensiones desaparecen. Ahora nuestros impulsos morderán los tobillos de nuestro miedo_ _ **."**_

* * *

El aire de la noche parecía enfriarse, la hierba estaba húmeda y las hojas caídas flotaban ante la ligera presión de la brisa. A Saga le importaba menos las hojas, el frío que se avecinaba, cualquier cosa en absoluto. Estaba hastiado de que todo el mundo lo odiara, enfermo de sentirse vacío todo el tiempo, lleno de penas; incluso se odiaba a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, él era consciente de que se lo merecía, se merecía todo; cada comentario, cada mirada, incluso el miedo. Tal vez les haría un favor si ya no estuviera cerca, les facilitaría las cosas, y eso era lo peor.

Géminis se sumergió aún más en el bosque, quitándose el suéter negro en el proceso. Rasgó el espacio en una grieta dimensional, topándose con el acantilado que terminaba en una pila de rocas escarpadas y agua de mar en el fondo; Cabo Sunión. Se inclinó sobre el borde, mirando hacia abajo mientras el agua arremetía contra las protuberancias rocosas.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se preguntó si la caída lo mataría en el acto. Ante aquella idea, sacudió la cabeza con desaliento y caminó a lo largo de la cima. Gruñó para sí mismo, escuchando esa voz burlona que lo llamaba cobarde. Se mordió el labio inferior para calmar el huracán en su cabeza, luego abrió la Otra Dimensión, otra vez.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer; cómo acabaría con todo.

Momentos después, en el bosque que había estado anteriormente, ese mismo que colindaba con la Mansión Kido, el Geminiano estaba de pie bajo el árbol, apretando con la palma de su mano el pedazo de vidrio que antes había sido una botella de cerveza. Él abrió sus ojos con tristeza, mirando hacia la oscuridad y preguntándose si todavía tenía esperanzas para detener su corazón y sangrar hasta quedar como un cascarón vacío.

Finalmente, se pasó el afilado trozo de vidrio en la muñeca derecha, y luego lo hundió todavía más; así estuvo por un momento, hasta que cayó al suelo, luchando para no apartar el cristal en su carne que ahora estaba al rojo vivo. Mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre la hierba húmeda, podía sentir el deslizamiento de su sangre goteando en cantidades desmedidas.

Justo antes de que Saga fuera dominado por una oscuridad que lo abrasaba como si llamas se estuvieran desatando, notó que la sangre se acumulaba a su alrededor, creciendo en un mar que parecía sumergirlo como si intentase ahogarlo.

Luego cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de nunca volver a abrirlos y, finalmente, acabar con el sufrimiento que había causado a otros, y con el suyo propio.

* * *

 **"** _ **A** hora nuestras manos están atadas, nuestro mundo se está rindiendo. Las palabras están dichas, las palabras están desmoronadas. Así que deja que esta noche sea nuestro mayor error. Así que tomémonos el tiempo de limpiar esta sangre lejos_ _ **."**_

* * *

 **-x-**

 _Continuará…_


End file.
